The purpose of this pilot study is to test a Reciprocity and Health Process Model derived from social exchange theory and developed by the investigators with a sample of 110 adults aged 65 and over. The concept of reciprocity is significant theoretically and clinically. In social exchange theory resources are seen as essential to functioning in a social context. Elders who have limited physical ability may also experience limitations in role functioning as they find resources for reciprocity diminishing, and thus, may have difficulties associated with resource depletion or having resources or having resources that are less valued socially. Faced with diminished physical and role functioning, and depleted or changing exchange resources, the older individual may neglect health care practices rather than ask for help ( social support ) risking still more health problems and functional impairments. Health care professionals may be unaware of the older individual's need to reciprocate and fail to intervene and support the building of opportunities for reciprocation. Members of informal social support networks, even when well intentioned, may be insensitive to the older individual's need to reciprocate and the importance of allowing older individuals to show an interest in others, or share the knowledge and wisdom gained from life experiences-those acts of reciprocity that do not deplete the elder's monetary resources or require physical stamina no longer possessed. Maintaining the health of our increasing older population is important because of economics as well as quality of life. Data for the study will come from interviews with adults aged 65 or older who have limitation activities daily living or instrumental activities of daily living. Findings from the study can be expected to answer important theoretical questions. 1) about self health care as individuals' age and ability for independent self-care diminished and 2) the influence of reciprocity on request and/or assistance necessary to support continued health behaviors requisite to optimal maintenance of health and limiting deleterious effects of chronic illnesses. Results will provide information related to health risks based on reticence to ask for assistance that may be needs, as well as needs related to reciprocity as individuals age. Application of this understanding will provide the basis for designing interventions.